


Blood on your knees

by Gabriel4Sam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Dysfunctional Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: Jango Fett is bad news for a Jedi.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 188





	Blood on your knees

“Wake up, Jedi, it ain’t time to die,” a well-known voice calls Obi-Wan, and he come awake so suddenly it’s almost like coming on line. Jango is leaning on him, unmasked, and Obi-Wan immediately takes a swing.

He misses.

Even with Force power, Jango’s reflexes are no easy to beat, and Obi-Wan is exhausted, freshly tortured, and frankly exhausted.

Also quite heartbroken.

“What the double fuck is fucking happening?” He asks and if the swearing is Qui-Gon, the haughty tone, ice dripping from every syllable, could be mistaken for Dooku’s.

“You’re escaping,” Jango explains, as he drags Obi-Wan first up then in the hallway without a great deal of finesse. Every cut and break of Obi-Wan’s body makes itself know and there is a whole platoon of them.

They make their way across the palace, while Obi-Wan try to find his bearings again. He had been beaten up a lot in his career, it would need more than what he received the last two days to misty his mind, sharpened by years of training, but the Separatists are testing a new drug, and the effects are proving impossible to shed as easily as usual.

It still burns, where it was injected.

“Why?” Obi-Wan asks finally, as they enter the kitchen. Jango seems to try for the suppliers’ entrance.

“You’re escaping because you’re scheduled for execution tomorrow at high noon.” The tone of his answer seems casual, but Obi-Wan knows him too well to believe a simple thing as the escape of a heavily guarded palace with their prized prisoner in town is difficult enough to stop him from giving the necessary attention

“Not the question I’m asking,” Obi-Wan says, and he adds after a few seconds, “and you know it.”

This time Jango stops. He had put his helmet back on his stubborn head, of course, but even when he’s not wearing it, Obi-Wan always has difficulties knowing what he’s thinking. It’s part of the appeal. Jango is a mystery, dangerous, poisoned, and Obi-Wan hates himself enough to not want easy and safe.

Jango makes his blood boil and with him, he can leave behind obedient Master Kenobi, duty-bound.

With Jango he can rages and takes and forgets for a few minutes that it’s just another week, another battle, another bloody wound on the Republic’ soul. On the Jedi’s integrity.

The world is disintegrating under Obi-Wan’s feet. His beloved Padawan, his son, his brother, doesn’t listen to him anymore and is every day more far away. The Jedi are fighting a losing war, more of them dying every day, and those are the happy one. The other are tipping over the edge of the dark every day, one after the other, until one of their brethren find them, and put an end to their rampage.

And Obi-Wan cares. He cares, really, but he doesn’t find the strength to care every day of the week, every hour of the day. Sometimes, he wants to forget how the world is burning, and in Jango’s arms, he can.

That’s why he comes back to him every time, no matters how he swear to himself he won’t.

Won’t sleep with the enemy, won’t beg for harder, for more. Won’t let Jango use him, mark him.

It always was a bad idea. Jango Fett is bad news for a Jedi.

Always, since Kamino.

But it was the first time he woke up from Jango’s arms directly into a Separatists cell, directly into torture and beating.

“Why?” Obi-Wan asks again.

“I needed money,” Jango simply says and he moves to put Obi-Wan’s arm around his shoulder again, and slowly they leave the palace.

Obi-Wan doesn’t say anything else. He refuses to blame a bounty hunter for his nature. He refuses to shift the blame to anyone else than himself. He’s not even mad, not even surprised, not that Jango sold him, not that he’s saving his life. Not that Jango leaves him to fend for himself on an enemy world, once he’s sure Obi-Wan won’t die from blood lose, with just his light saber and his wits, and one of the most known face in the Jedi Order.

Jango Fett is bad news for a Jedi.

And he knows that he will come again, if Jango calls.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr, under the same username, come and say hi!


End file.
